Men Behaving Badly Gundam Wing Style!
by andi
Summary: Watch the People From Gundam Wing Take Over The Parts From Men Behaving Badly
1. Default Chapter

Men Behaving Badly Gundam Wing Style!  
  
I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Men behaving Badly  
  
a/n: Men Behaving Is A Very Funny Comedy Program About 2 Men And 2 Woman And Their Lives (No It's Not A Reality Show)  
The Men Live In An Appartment Together (No There Not Gay) And The 2 Woman Live In The Flat Upstairs (There Not Gay Either) It Is About Men Being... Men!  
Any Way, On With The Show! (PS: in The Show Heero And Relena Are Going Out And Duo WANTS To Go Out With Hilde)  
  
Our Male Flatmates:  
  
Gary- Heero Yuy  
Tony- Duo Maxwell  
  
Our Female Flatmates:  
  
Dorothy- Relena Peacecraft  
Debra- Hilde  
  
People That Heero (Gary) Work With  
  
Wufei- George  
Dorothy- Antheia  
  
People That Duo (Tony) Work With  
  
Ken- Zechs  
  
  
  
(Scene: We Are In Heero And Duo's Appartment, They Have There Feet On A Table Each Drinking 1 Beer Watching TV)  
  
Heero: I Love Watching These Kinds Of Programs  
  
Duo: I Here You mate, There Really Good  
  
(The TV Is Saying "Now Ladies Lets Stretch Those Legs")  
  
Duo: Here We Go  
  
(Duo And Heero Start Doing Leg Movements)  
  
(Heero Changes The Channel)  
  
Duo: What Did You Do That For?  
  
Heero: I Gotta Go To Work  
  
Duo: yeah I Should Be Getting to Work As Well, Zechs Is Probably Wondering Where I Am I Was Supposed To Be There An Hour Ago  
  
(They Get Up And Go Out)  
  
(Scene: We Are Inside The Crown (a/n: the Crown Is A Pub Where Duo Works) We Can See Duo And Zechs Behind The Counter)  
  
(Duo Looks at His Watch)  
  
Duo: Rather Slow Today Zechs  
  
Zechs: Yeah, You're Fotgetting This Happends Every Day At (Zechs Looks At this Watch) Two Forty-Five  
  
Duo: It Didn't Happen Yesterday  
  
Zechs: You Weren't Serving People Yesterday Duo, You Spent All Day In The Back Room Setting  
Up A Castle From Cardboard Boxes  
  
Duo: Oh Yeah, Well Maybe We Should Try To entise People Into Coming In  
  
Zechs: What You Mean Stand In The Door Way Going  
  
(Zechs Makes A Hand Movent "That Means Come Over Here")  
  
Duo: Yeah...or... Well Yeah You Could Do That!  
  
Zechs: But...  
  
Duo And Zechs: It'll Never Work  
  
Duo: I'm Going Into The Back Room  
  
Zechs: You Not Going To Play With The Castle Are You  
  
Duo: No  
  
Zechs: OK  
  
(Duo Goes Into A Door That Leads To The Backroom)  
  
(Scene: We Are In the Backroom, Tony Walks In And Walks Over To A Stack Of Cardboard Boxes  
This Is Ment To Be A Castle Tony Walks In And Then Puts Up A Sign Out Side That Says "No Girls Allowed!!!"  
  
(Scene: We Are In An Office, We See Heero Sitting Behind A Desk,  
Wufei Is Also Sitting At Another Desk, They Are The Only 2 People In The Room.  
Then Dorothy Walks In And Starts Fiddling Round With Some Cabinets)  
  
Heero: Wufei, Tell Me, Where Do You Get Those Horriable Sweaters Of Yours?  
  
Wufei (Looking At Script): I...Dont....Know...Sally Buys All My (Wufei Squints At The Script) All My Cloths, Who Writes This???  
  
Andi (Off-Screen): I Do! Is There A Problem? Is You Script Not Embarassing Enough  
  
Wufei: No Andi... It's Fine  
  
Andi: Good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Theres Part 1 What Do You Think?  
  
Wufei: It Stinks!  
  
Andi: Shut Up, Just Because You Have To Be Boring George  
  
Wufei: Why Can't I Be Tony?  
  
Andi: Because Duo's Tony  
  
Wufei: grrr.... 


	2. Stupid Camera...

Men Behaving Badly Gundam Wing Style!  
  
a/n: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Men behaving Badly  
  
Our Male Flatmates:  
  
Gary- Heero Yuy  
Tony- Duo Maxwell  
  
Our Female Flatmates:  
  
Dorothy- Relena Peacecraft  
Debra- Hilde  
  
People That Heero (Gary) Work With  
  
Wufei- George  
Dorothy- Antheia  
  
People That Duo (Tony) Work With  
  
Ken- Zechs  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Scene: We Are In The Castle That Duo Built, He Has Made Himself A Little Paper Crown And It Humming "I'm Kind Of The Castle")  
  
  
(Zechs Walks In And Tony Pops Out Of The Top Of The Castle Holding A Little Plastic Sword)  
  
Duo: Who Goes There  
  
Zechs: Duo, Get Out Of The Castle I Need You To Help Me Make A Quiz  
  
Duo: O, OK  
  
(Duo Gets Out Of The Castle And Walks Out Of The Room)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Scene: We Are Back In Heero's Office, Wufei Is Walking Around With A Camera Taking Pictures Of Things)  
  
(Heero Looks Up)  
  
Heero: Wufei, I Dread To Ask But...WHy Are You Running Round Taking Photos Of Things?  
  
Wufei: Sally Wanted To See Some Pictures Of Where I Work  
  
Heero: oookk...That is Because?  
  
Wufei: She Wants To See If It Could Use Redecorating  
  
Heero: If What Could Wufei?  
  
Wufei: That Office  
  
Heero: Right Give Me The Camera  
  
(Heero Grabs The Camera Off Wufei)  
  
Heero: DOROTHY, Get In Her!  
  
(Dorothy Walks In Looking Nervus)  
  
Dorothy: Yes?  
  
Heero: Dispose Of This  
  
Dorothy: OK  
  
Wufei: That Wasn't Nice  
  
Heero: Wufei, Life isn't Nice If It Was I Would Get Payed To Sit On A Big Pile Of Cash With Some Lovely Looking Women, I Certinally Wouldn't Be Working Here, I Can Tell You That!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Scene: It Is Later On, we Are In The Flat, Duo On The Sofa Writing Things On Pieces Of Paper)  
  
Duo: Hmmmm... Questions? How About...No...To Easy... I Know!  
  
(Duo Scribbles Something On The Paper)  
  
(Heero Walks In)  
  
Duo: Alright Mate?  
  
Heero: Yeah  
  
Duo: Tough Day At The Office Huh?  
  
Heero: Well Not For Me, But It Was For Dorothy  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Heero: I Had Her Work Out The Funniest Word Ever  
  
Duo: What Was It?  
  
Heero: Spankathon (A/N: I Hope No-one Is Offended By That)  
  
(Duo Starts Laughing)  
  
Duo: Hey, That Would Make A Good Question!  
  
Heero: For What?  
  
Duo: I Have To Make Questions For A Quiz Night At The Pub  
  
Heero: Oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's Part 2 Done, I Hope You Like It!  
  
Duo: I Like It More Than The Saved By The Bell One You Did, Me Being Called A Preppy By Heero And The Whole Braid Incident!  
  
Dorothy: I Demand To Have More Lines Next Time!!!  
  
Relena And Hilde: At Least you Got Some Lines!  
  
Andi: Shut Up!  
  



	3. Just Wanted To Make Her Feel Bad

Men Behaving Badly Gundam Wing Style!  
  
a/n: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Men behaving Badly  
  
Our Male Flatmates:  
  
Gary- Heero Yuy  
Tony- Duo Maxwell  
  
Our Female Flatmates:  
  
Dorothy- Relena Peacecraft  
Debra- Hilde  
  
People That Heero (Gary) Work With  
  
Wufei- George  
Dorothy- Antheia  
  
People That Duo (Tony) Work With  
  
Ken- Zechs  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Another Thing: In The Review By "Smokey Misty" They Ask "Is It Based On The Script"  
Well, I Can Tell You That I Do Take Some Funny Lines From The Actual Show   
(Not Many Though, And Only When I'm Really Stuck For jokes) But Things Like Duo's Castle In The Back Room Is My Idea,   
And All The Settings (The Bar, The Flat, ETC) Are Taken From The Show.  
I Thank Both smokey_misty And Lady Jayde Une For Their Reviews. Now On With The Show!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: We Are Inside The Girls Flat, We Can See There Door And That Is All, We Hear A Knock  
  
Duo (Outside The Door): Hey Do You Wanna Play A Trick on Them?  
  
Heero (Outside The Door): what is it?  
  
Duo (Outside The Door): How About We Run Away When There About To Answer The Door, And Keep Doing That?  
  
Heero (Outside The Door): OK  
  
(Relena Opens Up The Door, We See Duo And Heero For About Two Seconds Then They Run Away)  
  
(Relena Looks Puzzled Then Closes The Door, About Twenty Seconds Later The Door Knocks Again. Relena Goes To Answer The Door And The Same Thing Happens As Before)  
  
(One Minute Later There Is Abother Knock At the Door, this Time Hilde Goes To Answer It, She Opens The Door And See's The boys Running Away)  
  
Hilde (Yelling): Back Here Now!  
  
(Duo and Heero Run Backward Towards The Door)  
  
Duo: Hello Hilde  
  
Hilde: What Were You Doing?  
  
(Duo Thinks For A Second)  
  
Duo: Oh, Just Jogging You Know Exercises  
  
(Duo Starts To Run On The Spot)  
  
Duo: Can We Come In?  
  
Hilde: I Suppose  
  
(They Both Walk In)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: We Are In The Lounge, Relena Is Sitting Down Reading A Magazine  
  
Heero: Hey (Heero Kiss's Relena)  
  
Relena: Hi  
  
(Duo is Standing Near The A Basket Of Washing)  
  
Hilde: Now What Do you Two Want?  
  
Heero: Oh, Just A Friendly Chat, You know The Usual  
  
Hilde: Are You Sure It's Not Just To Steal My Cloths, Duo!  
  
(Duo Walks Over To Hilde And Hands Her A Bra)  
  
Hilde: And The Pants  
  
(Duo Walks Over And Hands Hilde A Pair Of Pants)  
  
Heero: So... How Are You Two Then?  
  
Relena: Oh, Were Having Loads Of Fun Aren't We Hilde? We Got A Call From Tony Blair Today, He Wanted Us To Go Help Him Throw A Party  
  
Heero: All Right I Get The Point, No Need To Be Rude  
  
(Heero And Duo Walk Out, When Duo Is Out Of The Room Hilde Yells Out "Bra!" And Duo From Outside A Bra Comes Flying In)  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene: We Are In Duo And Heero's Appartment, They Are Both Sitting On The Sofa Drinking Beer Watching The TV  
  
Duo: Why Did We Go To The Girls Flat Anyway?  
  
Heero: No reason, Just Wanted To Make Relena Feel Bad  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's Part 3 done, I'm Sorry About The Length But I Ran Out Of Idea's  
  
Wufei: I Demand To Be Im The Next Part!!!!  
  
(Andi Hi's Duo Over The Head With A Big Mallet)  
  
Wufei: Ouch...  
  
(Wufei Falls On The Floor)  
  
Dorothy: I Think you Killed Him  
  
Andi: Personally I Won't Miss Him, He Always Yell's At Me Because I Give Him BAd Parts  
  
(Andi Starts Blaring Heavy Metal Music From A Stero)  
  
  



End file.
